The Underdog
by PaRaHaX
Summary: Belittled and mocked for his weakness, a young Tyrogue resigned himself to his bitter fate. Then he met Broseph, a sunglasses-wearing Machoke with a flair for the dramatic, and everything changed... A short and sweet tale about battling, kicking ass, and believing in yourself. T for epic stand-offs, awesomely unrealistic bouts of bad-assery, and one absurdly well-kept mustache.


_This story is dedicated to all "weak" pokemon and the trainers that use them. Keep fighting, bros. Keep fightin'..._

* * *

**I. Ro**

With a dull thud, the Drowsy's thick body hit the stone floor, a cloud of dust rising from its prone form. Raising his limber frame from the ground, the victor planted a tanned foot upon the defeated psychic.

"Looks like you're runnin' outta grunts, man..." he laughed, cracking his bandaged knuckles together.

The armored creature before him paused, thoughtfully stroking a thick, golden mustache that could have easily been the envy of even the most well-groomed and self-respecting male Jellicent. Its blank eyes surveyed the broken, groaning bodies of his lackeys littering the cave's entrance.

Just a fluke, nothing more...

"_Touche, my boy_," the invader replied, its deep voice reverberating ominously through the young challenger's head.

"_You've done well... for a fighting type_" the voice continued, mockingly calm. The Kadabra on either side of him sniggered, their silver spoons twisting about as their thoughts hiccuped with laughter.

The Tyrogue laughed, readjusting a stylish pair of inky black shades obscuring his eyes.

"Thanks, man!" He heartily replied. "So have you... for a psychic!"

Twin spoons of polished gold glowed ominously. Blank eyes glowed blue. The two Kadabra stopped laughing.

"_Your arrogance barbs me, boy.._." the Alakazam sneered telepathically. "_It ends now._"

"Indeed," the small fighting-type agreed, his small hands balling into fists.

The Alakazam paused at this gesture, its fox-like features contorting with confusion as it cocked its large head to the side.

"_You can't be serious..._"

"Oh, but I am!" the young fighter retorted, annoyance rising in his voice.

"_Fool! Think of the type match-up and my evolutionary advantage! I am superior to you in every way! The very notion of you defeating me defies logic!_"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" the Tyrogue yelled back through gritted teeth, his corded muscles tightening with anger. "Screw your match-ups! Screw your calculations and stat comparisons!"

The Alakazam paused, momentarily awed by the young pokemon's brazen confidence. Overconfidence, to be sure, but still...

"If there's one thing I've learned, all that thought is crap!" the Tyrogue continued. "Stuff like that breaks the heart and stifles the spirit... If you're gonna fight me with that BS in mind, you've already lost."

The youngster's lithe form trembled, his fists clenched so tight that rivulets of crimson blood began to flow between the cracks of his fingers,dripping onto the cold ground below. The little fighter spoke once again, his voice trembling with emotion.

"I fight because I believe in myself... I fight because others believe in me... that faith ain't weak..."

Something cold ran up the spine of the psychic kingpin, his flowing moustache undulating with agitation. What if this boy's victories were more than just flukes? What if... Arceus forbid it... what if this kid was for real?

No!

And even if he was, he would fall just like the others. After all, he was Alakazam! No trifling tyrogue would best him. Be would not allow it...

"...Do you honestly think..." the Tyrogue continued, placing a bloody hand upon the ground as he crouched low.

"...That I'm gonna let that faith be shattered... " his voice trembled, fading into a deadly whisper.

"...BY THE LIKES OF YOU?" he shouted, launching his small form into the air, his taut fist raised towards the Alakazam staring blankly at him, its eyes glowing blue...

KRAKRAM!

An invisible bolt of psionic energy collided with his airborne form, blasting him backwards into the cave wall, the stone cracking beneath the force of the collision.

The Alakazam's eyes narrowed, a smug grin forming on the edges of his snout.

"_So be it, boy... come and defeat me, if you can..._"

Collapsing from the point of collision, the fighter slowly got his feet, wiping a thin line of blood from his mouth as he did. Behind his shades, fervent amber eyes burned into his attacker.

"Dude, I'm not going to defeat you..." he growled."I'm going to destroy you."

* * *

**_Some time in the past..._**

"TOO SLOW!" bellowed a childish voice as a muscled arm plowed into his face, knocking him sprawling.

The earth spinning around him, he dazedly planted a thin arm beneath him in an awkward attempt to steady himself before dizziness overtook him once again. Groaning in defeat, he collapsed back onto the cold, unforgiving stone.

The machop dropped his guard, his red eyes narrowing with disappointment.

"Pathetic, Ro..." he spat. "I can't even spar with you without fear of you fainting from a single hit..."

The defeated Tyrogue planted both arms on the ground, shakily steadying himself as he got to his feet.

"What else is new..." he groaned, both bruised eyes locked shamefully upon the ground.

"Sorry."

The machop's eyes widened.

"Sorry?..." he repeated.

WHAM!

Once again, Ro was knocked off balance as one of the Machop's stubby legs swept his bandaged feet out from beneath him.

"Sorry indeed!" the Machop shouted in exasperation as the Tyrogue landed on his back.

Whimpering, Ro looked up at his attacker with sad eyes, as if questioning the motive behind the latest strike. The Machop wrinkled his nose with disgust.

"Don't you dare look at me like that. You know damn well why you're on the ground."

Ro winced shamefully.

"Nobody in the fighting-tribe apologizes for weakness! They simply get stronger!"

A low groan escaped Ro's lips.

The Machop paused, a flash of pity streaking through his vision before turning his attention towards the match's sole observer: a pudgy Makuhita.

"C'mon, Toh," he began wearily, " let's head over to the quarry to split some stones like you wanted."

A look of uncertainty crossed the arm-thrust pokemon's tight features.

"Uh... Chop?" he began, motioning a thick fist towards their fallen companion. "Shouldn't we wait for Ro?"

The Machop's expression darkened.

"No," he replied curtly. "He's had enough for today."

And with that, the two exited the small cavern, leaving Ro alone to shamefully stare up at the stalactites dotting the ceiling until exhaustion forced him into a uneasy sleep.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

As with any fic, reviews and feedback are most appreciated. Thanks for reading!


End file.
